Ese joven, Psiquiatra: Memorias
by ScarletFarfalla
Summary: Falta de memoria. Un profundo vacío. AU/OOC Continuación de EJP (tercera parte)
1. Vacío

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

**************Advertencia: **Indicios de _yaoi _en algún momento de la historia.

**Pareja: **Ash**x**Sebastian

**A/N:** Secuela de Ese Joven, Psiquiatra: Accidentes.

* * *

**i. Vacío**

El regresar fue bastante fácil.

El joven pelinegro no tuvo muchos problemas para poder ponerse al corriente con los estudios, con los apuntes o exámenes, todo parecía como si jamás hubiese pasado el accidente. Se sentía bien, unos mareos de vez en cuando, pero le habían dicho que era normal; Sebastian intentó no prestarle atención y decidió enfocarse en seguir su vida normal.

Lo que sí, tenía que admitir que sentía un vació que jamás había notado anteriormente, mas no sabía el por qué. En ciertas ocasiones le había preguntado a Arthur, si es que había cambiado su forma de ser después del accidente, pero siempre le negó, dejando en claro que quizá era paranoia suya.

Pero Sebastian quedó inconforme; simplemente paró de insistir y continuó como si ya no importara. No era hasta que llegaba a su habitación cuando el pelinegro tomaba minutos de silencio para resolverlo por si solo, aunque siempre obteniendo ningún resultado. Esto era debido al poco tiempo que tenía para estar a solas, puesto que siempre había alguien a su lado, en el salón, la biblioteca o en los pasillos. Sebastian rara vez estaba solo. No lo dejaban estar solo por mucho tiempo, especialmente con el temor de que el pelinegro sufriera algún ataque.

Tuvo que insistirle a Arthur que no necesitaba que le cuidaran, puesto que ya habían pasado unos días sin que tuviera dolores de cabeza, por lo que no tenía que acompañarlo a todas partes.

-No soy un niño.-

Esa había sido su razón, y aparentemente fue suficiente para que lo dejaran sólo. No quería depender de nadie ni dar la imagen de un ser indefenso que aún necesitaba de cuidados, Sebastian podía cuidarse sin problemas.

Aunque eso le aumentara el vacío que llevaba dentro.


	2. Peculiar

**ii. Peculiar**

Había ocasiones en que lo veía pasar por los pasillos, fácil de identificar entre las miles de cabezas de estudiantes que estaban, pero nunca se atrevió a mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca se tomó la molestia en preguntar sobre él, o más bien, siempre le fue negado la respuesta.

-"No sé."-

-"Averígualo tú."-

-"Llevo prisa. Disculpa."-

Cosas por el estilo.

Se le hacía extraño cómo sus compañeros no querían responder una pregunta tan fácil: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Michaelis infló sus cachetes y arqueó la ceja, mirando a Arthur con molestia mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio, ahí habían decidido almorzar. Fue tanto la mirada penetrante que el joven literata no resistió más y gimió algo intimidado; para esas ocasiones el joven pelinegro agradecía tener ese efecto en la gente, sus ojos siempre siendo algo difíciles de evadir. Gran herramienta.

-"Bueno. Bueno. Te diré."-

Sebastian sonrió complacido y asentó la cabeza, desde el rabillo del ojo observando a dicho sujeto que convenientemente pasaba cerca de ahí.

-"Ash Landers. Ya. ¿Feliz?"-

-Bastante.-

Concordó con su amigo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té negro con limón.

Así que al fin le fue revelado su nombre. Tenía que admitir, ese nombre tenía buen tono y le quedaba perfecto al físico que poseía.

-Como un ángel…-

-"Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?"-

-No…Nada.-

Sebastian se sonrojó levemente por haberlo dicho en voz alta.


	3. Encuentro

**iii. Encuentro**

A veces no sabía por qué llevar tanto a la vez.

Claro, le ahorraba las vueltas, pero a veces terminaba pagando las consecuencias con dolores de espalda que le duraban uno o dos días, dependiendo de cuánto llevaba cargando. Pero así era Sebastian, tan aplicado y aficionado en cuestiones del estudio, quería salir excelente en lo que pudiera, cualquier cosa que estuviese en su alcance. Quería ser el mejor.

Por el momento tal idea parecía tan absurda, mucho más al no poder ver por dónde iba caminando, aunque sabía que era buen camino, puesto que lo que alcanzaba a percibir en su campo visual le era familiar.

Sin embargo, el haberse estrellado contra algo duro no estaba en su lista, desequilibrándolo hasta tirar los libros. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y observó el desastre que estaba en el suelo.

_-Perfecto…-_

Pensó con amargura.

-"Lo siento…"-

Lo siente?

Un 'lo siento' no iba a cambiar la idea de que había tumbado los libros, quizá hasta algunos se habían dañado de las puntas, y ni siquiera eran suyos. Sebastian suspiró nuevamente y alzó la mirada hacia el torpe que decidió toparle y hacer que los tirara, sus ojos carmesí abriéndose en sorpresa al identificar al sujeto.

_-Es él…-_

Sebastian no contaba en encontrarse con ese joven con cara de ángel, no recordaba que viviera por ese pasillo, lo cual se le hacía extraño.

-Ey, ¿Tú no eres el chico que apareció hace tres semanas en mi habitación en el hospital?-

No podía dejarle saber que conocía su nombre, eso daría una mala impresión. Después de todo, solamente habían interactuado en el hospital, brevemente claro.

-"Lamento haberme estrellado contigo. ¿Eres de primero de medicina, no?"-

Le tomó unos segundos para procesar esa voz. Si alguna vez pensó que se parecía a un ángel se quedó corto; con esa voz sobrepasaba tal estereotipo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro sacudió tal inquietud de su mente, al igual que ese fuerte palpitar de su corazón, no tenía razón alguna por sentirse así.

-Eh… sí, soy de primero.-

Aún no le había respondido.

Sebastian sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmarlo personalmente puesto que no quería que ese hombre parara de hablar. No lo conocía, pero lo que sí percibía era que su voz le llenaba ese vacío que llevaba consigo, no sabía por qué.

-"Éxito con tus estudios. Ahora, discúlpame, debo retirarme a mi cuarto. Nos vemos luego."-

El joven pelinegro se había concentrado bastante en observar a ese hombre que por poco había olvidado que estaba hablando con él. No fue hasta que esa silueta desapareció de su campo visual que se dio cuenta que ya se estaba yendo. Bufó y arqueó la ceja, no quería terminar esa plática aún.

-¡Oye!-

Tenía que detenerlo, quería que ese hombre permanecería cerca de él aunque desconociera el por qué. Sebastian quería conocer a ese hombre, porque seguramente sabía por qué sentía un gran vacío. Qué casualidad que nadie jamás le había hecho sentir así, o jamás dio mención del nombre de Ash en ningún momento; como si no quisieran que interactuaran.

-No me contestaste.-

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Pero qué estúpido se sentía al reclamarle, al igual que familiar.

-"¿Contestar qué?"-

-Tú eres el chico que apareció en mi habitación la otra vez…-

-"No veo pregunta que contestar ahí."-

-¡Pero…!-

Michaelis sintió sus mejillas arder al ver cómo ese hombre se marchaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Se había burlado de él! El menor tenía ganas de estrangularle y exigirle que repitiera eso de nuevo.

-¿Y éste quién se cree?-

Rechinó los dientes con ira, apretando los puños una vez que ese ángel se perdió de vista.

No pensaba rendirse. No aún.


	4. Determinación

**iv. Determinación**

No pensaba dejarlo así nomás.

Michaelis estaba determinado por meterse a la vida de ese hombre, no importaba por qué método. No le gustaba ser ignorado, especialmente cuando presentía que estaba cerca de descubrir algo extraordinario, y ese tal Ash Landers definitivamente caía en esa categoría.

El pelinegro era un amante de los retos, y ese ángel era su mayor reto.

Quizá era la forma en cómo caminaba cuando Sebastian lo veía por el campus, o cómo interactuaba con otros, sus risas eufóricas; eran bastante llamativas y familiares, el menor quería saberlo todo sobre ese ser que parecía pisar bajo un pedestal que otros seres inferiores le habían construido.

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza pensativo mientras observaba disimuladamente a su objetivo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tenía que pensar bien el cómo se acercaría y empezaría una conversación, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. No conocía los gustos de Ash, ni su rutina, no sabía nada de ese hombre que le facilitaría su trabajo.

Chasqueó la lengua y le dio un fuerte mordisco al pastel, masticando con suma pesadez mientras recargaba su mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano.

-Esto no servirá…-

El joven musitó con descontento.

Si no podía ser él quien se acercara, tendría que ser el hombre quien haría ello. Pero, ¿cómo? Esa era la gran pregunta del millón que circulaba por su cabeza durante el día. No tenía razón alguna para acercarse a Sebastian y su último encuentro pareció haber dejado bastante claro el no tener interés en interactuar con alguien menor que él. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y suspiró.

No importaba cuánto estirara el brazo, sus alas no lo llevarían con el ángel, puesto que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.


	5. Gustos

**v. Gustos**

Ya llevaba días soñando ese encuentro.

Había ya perdido la cuenta de las distintas maneras que había planeado en llevar la situación, pensando en cada detalle por más insignificante que fuera.

Esta no fue una de ellas.

-¡Espera!-

Michaelis corrió tras el ágil felino, este siguiendo su rumbo felizmente, solamente parando de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que el joven pelinegro aún le estaba siguiendo. Sebastian suspiró mientras iba por él, siendo el mismo gato que había salvado cuando tuvo el accidente; apenas hace unas cuantas horas lo había recuperado, puesto que lo dejó en la veterinario para que lo cuidaran y vacunaran mientras el joven se encargaba de arreglar su habitación para tener al gato ahí consigo. Sabía que no se podían tener animales dentro del campus, pero el muchacho no tenía corazón alguno para dejarlo nuevamente en la calle.

Por eso decidió adoptarlo.

-Dije que te detuvieras…gato tonto…-

Arrastró sus piernas hacia delante, el cansancio al fin haciéndose presente una vez que el felino lo llevó a uno de los parques cerca de la Universidad. Por lo menos ya se había detenido, el joven pudiendo alcanzarlo con mucha más facilidad, pero al acercarse sus pasos fueron disminuyendo lentamente hasta parar por completo; sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa mientras miraba cómo el gato estaba siendo acariciado, no por cualquiera, sino por el ángel de los ojos violetas.

El menor sintió su corazón dar un brinco, aún perplejo por tenerlo frente a él.

-Um…-

-"¿Es tuyo?"-

Sebastian se abstuvo a solo asentir, su mirada ahora en el suelo y haciendo que algunos de sus mechones le cubrieran el rostro.

-Gracias por atraparlo.-

-"Más bien corrió hacia mis brazos."-

El menor nuevamente alzó la mirada y sonrió suavemente, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el gato le lamía el cachete al mayor; era algo chistoso de ver.

-Le agradas.-

Rió tenuemente, agradecido con esa criatura por haberlo llevado con Ash.


	6. Distracción

**vi. Distracción**

Cuando se trataba de escuela, no se daba el lujo de descansar.

Era viernes, pero el pelinegro estaba atascado de tareas que no sabía por dónde empezar, algo raro en él, puesto que no solía dejar todo acumulado, pero desde que adoptó a su felino acompañante había tenido unas cuantas distracciones.

Suspiró, su mirada en su cuaderno mientras resolvía unos ejercicios de Álgebra. Su examen sería pronto y aún necesitaba terminar esto último para después regresar a la habitación y empezar con un ensayo. Quería acabar pronto para regresar y también alimentar al gato, que aún no tenía nombre.

-"Ey…"-

El olor a vainilla le invadió su nariz, el muchacho alzando la mirada del cuaderno hacia la dirección de donde había venido el llamado. No contaba con encontrarse nuevamente con Ash, pero por más que le hubiese encantado su presencia, en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

-"Descansa un poco."-

Michaelis observó la mano del hombre colocar un vaso sobre la mesa, el olor que había identificado volviéndose más intenso. Arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

-No me gusta el café.-

-"Para algunas personas el café puede resultar como el sushi; tienes que agarrarle el gusto. Inténtalo".-

Vaya comparación.

El menor frunció el ceño y evitó su mirada, nuevamente ese cosquilleo haciéndose presente en sí. Era cada vez más constante, ya no solamente cuando estaba Ash cerca, sino también cuando pensaba en él.

-"Deberías tomarte eso y luego ir a dormir o distraerte, es viernes. Date un respiro."-

Claro. Evidentemente el ángel prodigio le decía tal cosa. ¿Qué no veía el montón de libros en la mesa? Sebastian sacudió la cabeza, obviamente disgustado por esa sugerencia.

-Tengo examen de esto el miércoles…-

No podía darse el lujo de descansar, era como si estuviera tirando todo a la basura porque no le dedicaba lo suficiente a los estudios; desde el principio había dicho que se esforzaría, y así pensaba hacerlo hasta terminar la Universidad.

-"Estás cansado; en el último ejercicio tienes que hacer una factorización antes de elevarlo todo al cubo, fíjate bien."-

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua y observó el problema que tenía escrito en su cuaderno. Se le había olvidado tal detalle.

-"Si necesitas ayuda, mi cuarto es el número 24."-

No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente observando al ángel alejarse hasta salir del local. Recargó su mejilla sobre su palma y suspiró, sus ojos dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el vaso de café que aún estaba en la mesa.

-…-

Sus ojos permanecieron sobre este por un par de minutos, debatiendo si probarlo o no. Tenía que admitir, le daba curiosidad por probar aquel líquido oscuro y el olor era bastante agradable como para negarlo. Suspiró nuevamente y tomó el vaso, girándolo un poco para que el aroma a vainilla le llegara nuevamente; suave y dulce, sacándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Ya qué.-

Sebastian le dio un sorbo, dejando el líquido un rato en su boca para saborearlo. Para su sorpresa sabía bastante bien, hasta familiar. El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido, lanzando miradas al café y a la puerta por donde había salido el mayor. Sintió ese cosquilleo nuevamente, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y mordiera su labio inferior.

Siempre creyó odiar el café, recordaba su amargura y lo mal que le quedaba el sabor en su boca después de tomarlo. Pero ahora…

El menor no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Cómo…?-

Parecía como si supiera de antemano que le gustaría, como si ya lo hubiese presenciado antes. El pelinegro sintió deja vú, una serie de imágenes corriendo por su mente sobre el menor estando a lado de ese mismo hombre teniendo una conversación parecida; parecía un sueño.

Un sueño bastante familiar.


	7. Relaciones

**vii. Relaciones**

Estaba algo cansado al llegar a su habitación, el joven pelinegro dejando sus libros sobre el escritorio para después dejarse desplomar sobre la cama. Su gato acostado hace unos minutos en su propia cama a lado de la de su dueño, subió a esta y empezó a restregarse sobre Sebastian, emitiendo suaves ronroneos.

-Ya sé. Ya sé.-

Arrastró su mano hacia el pequeño cuerpo del minino y empezó a acariciarle, los ronroneos aumentando ante el toque. En eso, el muchacho alzó la cabeza y miró al felino con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué…? Hueles a lavanda.-

Tomó al gato entre sus manos y restregó su rostro sobre el pelaje; definitivamente lavanda, tenue pero bien presente. Bajó al felino nuevamente y alzó una ceja extrañado. No tenía algún producto con ese aroma, lo cual se le hacía raro que tuviera ese olor en su pelaje.

-¿De dónde lo adquiriste?-

Siempre creyó que los gatos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprender a los humanos, y esa criatura de ojos grandes y nariz húmeda no fue la excepción. Maulló y bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el clóset del muchacho, directamente hacia el fondo y perderse de vista. Sebastian lo siguió y se asomó hacia el lugar, buscando al animal entre las tinieblas hasta encontrarlo en el fondo del armario.

Estiró la mano hasta sentir una tela entre sus dedos. Extrañado, la agarró y la jaló hacia la luz, notando que era una chaqueta blanca. Sebastian parpadeó con curiosidad al observar la prenda, inmediatamente cubriendo su rostro con ella para inhalar el aroma.

Fue como si las nubes dentro de su mente fueron aclaradas, el olor a lavanda entrando a sus pulmones al no querer parar de inhalarla, un familiar vicio que le llenaba ese vacío que solamente el ángel de orbes violetas lograba llenar. Fue exactamente lo que necesitaba para darle un clic en la memoria del joven.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, la prenda aún entre sus manos, ahora contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Estaba jadeando y con el corazón latiendo bastante rápido, sus mejillas ruborizadas y calientes, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El pelinegro tenía demasiadas emociones surgiéndole a la vez, inmovilizándolo por completo y absteniéndose a mirar el techo.

Todo circulando en solo una persona, todo pensamiento y sentimiento que estaba teniendo el muchacho en ese instante era para solo una persona.

Al fin cerró los ojos, queriendo combatir las lágrimas que querían salirle. Repentinamente quería verlo.

Quería ver a Ash.


	8. Aceptación

**viii. Aceptación**

Lo había invitado después de todo.

_Si necesitas ayuda, mi cuarto es el número 24._

Eso había dicho, y el pelinegro pensaba aceptar tal oferta aún cuando en verdad no necesitaba ayuda. Bueno sí, pero no exactamente en álgebra. Con tal idea en su mente se dirigió al pasillo donde supuestamente estaba la habitación del ángel, era quizá la primera vez que lo iba a visitar y Sebastian estaba realmente nervioso. El recuperar su memoria solamente había hecho que sus sentimientos de confusión también regresaran, sin embargo los prefería ahí que tener ese vació que tuvo que cargar durante días; algo bastante frustrante.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el número en la puerta, el mismo número que Ash le había dicho la última vez que habló con él. Tragó con pesadez y tocó la puerta dos veces, dejando caer su mano justo después y esperar a ver si había alguien. El pelinegro no se tomó la molestia de avisar que vendría, pero también era culpa del mayor por no especificar cuándo podía venir o no.

La puerta se abrió después de un par de minutos, la silueta del hombre posándose debajo del umbral de la puerta, robándole el aliento al menor.

Esos orbes violetas parpadearon, el joven notando la sorpresa que le había dado a su ex compañero de cuarto. Sebastian declinó su cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

-…Perdón. Dijiste que podías…-

Se le iban las palabras, era bastante difícil el abstenerse de no arrojarse a los brazos de ese hombre y exigirle perdón, perdón por haberse olvidado de él y en tratarlo como un extraño.

-"Está bien. Pasa."-

Michaelis alzó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa, aceptando la invitación y entrando a la habitación del mayor; no se sorprendió al ver lo arreglada y ordenada que estaba, el aroma a lavanda siendo mucho más fuerte dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Inhaló con alegría y sonrió suavemente, por un momento ignorando que el mayor estaba cerca.

-"Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"-

El menor miró al mayor y mordió su labio inferior.

-Quisiera saber…-

Esto sería algo bastante humillante.

-"¿Sí?"-

-…Quisiera saber si…si aún podemos tomar un café…juntos.-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.


	9. Equivocación

**a/n: **Lamento tardar tanto, pero la Universidad me tiene algo ocupada. Pero bueno, procuraré subir los capítulos restantes lo más pronto posible~

Gracias a Lena-Lawliet por el review :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahorita (ojalá no me odies después ;o;).

**Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

* * *

**ix. Equivocación**

De todos los momentos, tuvo que ser precisamente _ese_.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, lo único que sabía era que deseaba morir en ese instante, la pena y vergüenza comiéndole sin piedad. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal burla?

Ahí estaba el pelinegro, siendo modelo para Ángela, quien supo exactamente cómo persuadirlo para hacer tal cosa. No acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero la mujer mencionó el no tener a alguien más para el papel, después de todo era para cuestiones de escuela. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el menor al punto de encuentro donde le había dicho, no contaba con hacer algo bastante…inusual.

Estaba sonrojado hasta no poder, sus manos aferradas hacia la tela que le ayudaba a cubrir su parte íntima.

-No me dijiste que era a cuerpo desnudo…-

Gimió Sebastian, su voz lleno de pena.

-"Qué raro. Según yo mencioné tal dato."-

-Ángela…-

-"Vamos. Te ves perfecto. Ahora quédate quieto."-

Había sido engañado, y al ver esa sonrisa de doble cara en el rostro de la artista simplemente confirmó tal cosa. No podía hacer nada, por lo que el joven estudiante mordió su labio inferior y dejó que el flash de la cámara le cegara los ojos, la mujer tomando fotos continuamente para capturar diferentes ángulos del cuerpo del menor.

Sebastian se sentía bastante humillado, pero al menos eran solamente ellos dos, y ambos habían concordado el no mencionarle nada a nadie sobre su sesión.

-…No olvides nuestro trato.-

-"Sí, sí. Gira tu rostro un poco hacia la derecha."-

El pelinegro suspiró y siguió las instrucciones, moviendo su cabeza un poco a la derecha justo a tiempo para notar que la puerta se estaba abriendo. El corazón del ojicarmín por poco y se detiene, por instinto trayendo la tela más cerca de sí para cubrirse. De todas las personas tenía que llegar su ángel.

_-¿Pero qué hace él aquí?-_

Entró en pánico, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, confusión y timidez, algo bastante evidente a la vista de cualquiera. Un flash de la cámara lo hizo regresar a la realidad, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cámara que Ángela había utilizado hace unos segundos.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ángela?"-

-"Ah. Querido, llegas justo a tiempo."-

Sebastian sintió el mayor acercarse, inmediatamente cerrando sus ojos escarlatas con fuerza y agachando la mirada.

-"¿No crees que se ve bastante inocente y vulnerable? Es todo un modelo nato. Será todo un éxito para mi trabajo."-


	10. Razones

**x. Razones**

-"Sé que habías dicho que necesitabas tiempo…"-

El pelinegro miró detenidamente a la mujer que tenía al frente suyo, postrando una mirada seria, pero tranquila mientras que ella poseía una apenada, inocente; realmente había extrañado ese rostro tan hermoso.

-"Pero…estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, si tú también lo estás."-

Angelina esperó su respuesta con ojos expectativos, sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban en uno de los tantos patios del campus, cerca de uno de los robles de lugar, la joven recargada sobre el gran tronco.

-Angelina…-

Sebastian mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

-No puedo…Más bien, no quiero regresar contigo.-

Fue algo un poco cruel de su parte, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a la hermosa muchacha, si no dejaba en claro que entre ellos dos no podía haber algo nuevamente, entonces sería una tortura para ambos, más para ella.

-"¿Por qué no?"-

El joven suspiró y miró hacia otra parte, inesperadamente identificando una cabellera blanquecina a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos. El corazón de Michaelis dio un vuelco, sus ojos agrandándose por unos segundos antes de reenfocar su mirada nuevamente en Angelina. No era el momento para pensar en ese hombre, pero aún a distancia, con una simple mirada lograba provocarle inquietud.

-"Es que hay otra, ¿no es cierto? Es eso…"-

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al notar como esos grandes ojos rojizos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No es eso. Si por algo dije que necesitaba tiempo es porque en verdad _necesito_ tiempo.-

-"¿Tiempo para qué?"-

Evitó su mirada, apretando sus puños con fuerza. No sabía cómo hacerlo lo más suave posible, Angelina no le dejaba.

-Lo lamento…-

El joven se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de ahí.

La verdad era que no sabía exactamente por qué no deseaba regresar con Angelina. Ella era perfecta, por así decirlo, no veía razón alguna por la cual se le había negado; pero Sebastian lo hizo de todas formas. Sabía que lo tomaría difícil, y que quizá no volvería a presentarse esa oportunidad.

A pesar de que le dolía el haberla negado, Michaelis no estaba arrepentido.


	11. Regalo

**xi. Regalo**

No acostumbraba a hacer algo como esto. No tenía razón alguna.

Pero ahí estaba, parado frente al mostrador mientras esperaba a que le envolvieran su compra. Sus ojos no se quedaba quietos, constantemente mirando a todas partes en caso de que alguien conocido lo encontrara dentro de esa tienda, sin embargo ninguna persona que pasaba por ahí le era familiar, un gran alivio invadiendo su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

-"Aquí tiene. Espero que le guste a su padre."-

Sebastian arqueó la ceja y tomó la bolsa de las manos de la encargada de la tienda. Claro que no era para su padre, ¿acaso lo veía con la edad de comprarle un regalo? El joven no se podía imaginar a ese hombre con esa prenda, por más que se lo visualizara; el padre de Michaelis siempre fue de aquellos que siempre vestían de traje, no importaba si estaba en casa, el pelinegro siempre lo vio vestido formal.

Salió de la tienda con la mirada agachada, no queriendo ver a nadie ni nada excepto sus pies. Conocía el lugar de memoria, de tanto que había recorrido esas calles, por lo que sabía aproximadamente cuánto tardaba en llegar al café. Le había pedido a Ash verse ahí, aún cuando hace unos cuantos días se habían visto, pero Sebastian no quería testigos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; debía permanecer en secreto, solamente entre él y el mayor.

Entró al local, el olor a café llegándole rápidamente mientras se adentró hacia la mesa que usualmente escogían Ash y él. Por suerte para Sebastian, el ángel ya estaba sentado esperándolo, y como siempre, habían dos tazas de café sobre la mesa. Michaelis se sonrojó un poco ante ello, aún no se acostumbraba, y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-"Llegas tarde cinco minutos."-

El menor infló sus cachetes, el mayor teniendo la mirada en un libro entre sus manos; siempre sabía cuándo el pelinegro se acercaba.

-Tch. Hola a ti también.-

Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada, Landers al fin alzado sus orbes violetas del libro para mirarle con una sonrisa ladina. El mayor entonces se dio cuenta de la bolsa que cargaba el menor, su rostro mostrando curiosidad.

-"¿Y eso?"-

Los cachetes del joven ardieron nuevamente, decayendo la mirada mientras le ofrecía la bolsa.

-"¿Para mí?"-

Sebastian solo se abstuvo a asentar la cabeza, las palabras sin poder salir. Entonces su ex tutor tomó la bolsa y la miró con curiosidad, Michaelis rápidamente tomando asiento en frente del mayor para mirarlo bien.

De la bolsa, Ash sacó un suéter blanco, desdoblándolo para verlo mejor.

-Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños…pero siempre eres tú quien hace favores, y pues...quería quedar a mano. También como disculpa por el mal entendido de la otra vez…y por haber perdido la memoria hace unas cuantas semanas atrás…-

No paraba de hablar, el joven pelinegro manteniendo sus ojos en la mesa mientras jugaba con sus dedos que yacían sobre sus piernas. Estaba bastante nervioso, y solo causaba que su lengua se aflojara, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su cabello, esta despeinándole con suavidad, mientras escuchaba esa risa tan característica que le causaba mariposas en el estómago. Calló al fin.

-"Gracias. Me gusta."-

-¿En serio? Siempre te veo usar blanco, por lo que fue lo primero que busqué…No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero ese me gustó y—-

-"Hablas demasiado."-

Michaelis bufó y sintió esas caricias intensificarse, las mariposas igual. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero a veces le molestaba que se comportara así con él. Lentamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa de parte de Ash, este aún teniendo el suéter en mano.

-"Gracias."-

-…D—De nada.-


	12. Duda

**xii. Duda**

-"Oye, Sebastian."-

El joven pelinegro alzó sus ojos de su cuaderno para encontrarse con un par de orbes café claro, grandes y curiosos de su amigo Arthur. Parecía un tanto nervioso por lo que captaba percibir Michaelis, puesto que no paraba de mirarle con extrañeza y desconfianza, como si estuviera debatiendo si decirle o no lo que le molestaba.

-¿Qué tienes, Arthur? Me estás poniendo incómodo.-

-"Ah. Perdón…Es solo que…Um…"-

Sebastian suspiró con pesadez y cerró su libreta de golpe, girando su cuerpo para mirar de frente a su amigo. Arthur no era de los que titubeaba de más, a pesar de dar esa apariencia, y eso le causaba gran curiosidad, y un poco de nerviosismo, al pelinegro.

-Escúpelo _ya_.-

-"…¡Cuál es tu relación con Ash Landers!"-

El pobre literata prácticamente gritó su pregunta a la cara de su compañero, este parpadeando en confusión e incredulidad. Sebastian tardó unos segundos para reincorporarse y enfocarse nuevamente en su amigo, quien estaba teniendo un ataque de nerviosismo.

Mordió su labio inferior.

No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, aunque era bastante fácil de contestar. Él y Ash tenían una relación amistosa, ¿no? El joven cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, pensando detenidamente qué palabra era la correcta para describir su relación con ese ángel de obres violetas. ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Hermanos? Por más que pensaba en ello ninguna de ellas caía en la categoría, haciendo que Michaelis se desesperara un poco. No lo había pensado demasiado a fondo, más bien no lo había pensado en lo absoluto.

-Pues…-

Sus ojos se postraron sobre sus manos, aún tratando de buscar qué decirle a su amigo. ¿Cómo veía a Ash? Ya llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocerlo, por así decirlo, y mucho había pasado en esa relación como para llamarla una simple amistad; quedaba bastante corto, casi insultante.

-"¿Son novios?"-

-¡Pero qué estupideces dices, Arthur!-

Sebastian bufó rápidamente, sus mejillas ya sonrojadas.

-"Perdón, perdón…Olvidaba que ya tiene novia."-

El pelinegro no hizo comentario sobre lo último, su mirada volviéndose seria al recordar las palabras del mayor. Entre él y Ángela no había nada más que una amistad, es todo; eso le había dicho.

-"¿Sebastian…?"-

Orbes escarlatas se postraron sobre su amigo, quien le miraba un tanto preocupado al no recibir respuesta de parte de Michaelis. Forzó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-En mi vida saldría con ese pervertido acosador.-

Arthur parpadeó, estando mucho más confundido por las palabras del pelinegro.


	13. Profesional

**A/N: **Personalmente este es mi favorito en toda la tercera parte. Espero y lo disfruten al leer como yo lo hice al escribirlo~

******Disclaimer: ************Todo personaje/nombre escrito no me pertenece. Todo a su respectivo creador(Yana Toboso).**

* * *

**xiii. Profesional**

Por algo odiaba los hospitales.

El olor y los doctores le causaban incomodidad y malestar, siempre era todo un embrollo el persuadir a que el pelinegro fuera a voluntad propia a una revisión general. Era lo mismo con los dentistas.

Esta vez no tuvo remedio.

Estando fuera de casa no tenía a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, que lo trajeran por el cuello para que se hiciera una revisión, por lo que Sebastian tenía que hacer un sacrificio y hacer el esfuerzo de ir personalmente, como todo un adulto. A pesar de sentirse bastante incómodo y nervioso, pasó por las puertas del hospital al cual ya había hecho cita.

Se dirigió con paso firme a la recepción y esperó a que lo atendiera la muchacha que estaba en turno en esos momentos. Le sonrió al joven suavemente, Sebastian devolviendo una sonrisa cortés a pesar de estar muriéndose de nervios por dentro.

-"¿Tiene cita?"-

Asentó la cabeza.

-"¿Nombre?"-

-Sebastian Michaelis.-

-"Tome asiento."-

El pelinegro asentó nuevamente y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las sillas de metal que se encontraban recargadas contra una de las paredes blancas, aquellas donde la gente se sentaba para esperar a ser atendidos por sus respectivos doctores. Sebastian odiaba esas sillas por ser incómodas y bastante frías, sin mencionar demasiado ruidosas cuando las arrastraban contra el suelo. ¿Qué le costaba a la gente el cargarlas y así trasladarlas?

Chasqueó la lengua y esperó a que le llamaran nuevamente, aproximadamente en diez minutos.

-"¿Sebastian Michaelis? El doctor le atenderá ya."-

Una cara nueva se asomó por una de las puertas que dirigían a un pasillo de habitaciones, el joven pelinegro levantándose de su lugar para seguir a la muchacha. No era la primera vez que cruzaba por esos pasillos, puesto que hace ya casi un mes que había tenido que permanecer en uno de las habitaciones cuando sufrió el accidente. Aún así, Sebastian sentía escalofríos al caminar por ese pasillo blanco y aparentemente interminable.

Llegaron a la habitación asignada, la número 302, distinta a la que le había tocado la última vez que estuvo ahí.

-"Espere aquí mientras llega el doctor."-

Le agradeció a la enfermera por su atención y entró al cuarto, la puerta siendo cerrada por la muchacha, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. El joven soltó un suspiro y se acercó hacia la camilla, pasando una mano sobre la superficie suavemente.

El abrir de la puerta repentinamente le sacó un susto, saltando un poco y girando su cuerpo completamente para mirar al intruso que había entrado.

-"Vaya, vaya."-

Michaelis tragó con pesadez, viendo entrar al ángel con una sonrisa ladina y amplia, y esos orbes cárdenas mirándole con diversión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ash?-

-"Trabajando, obviamente."-

-Ahá. ¿Y el médico?-

-"Lo estás viendo."-

El menor dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, su corazón empezando a latir con rapidez mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tenía que ser una broma.

-…-

Sabía que el mayor hacía prácticas profesionales, pero no se imaginó que fuese en ese mismo hospital, a esa hora y mucho menos pensó que tendría que ser uno de sus pacientes.

-"Quítate la camisa y toma asiento."-

Sebastian agachó la mirada y mordió su lengua. No podía creer que estaba haciendo aquello, si pedía otro médico en vez de ese hombre seguramente no viviría con las burlas de Ash. Pero aún así, el hecho de estar solos ellos en esa habitación tan cerrada le causaba un gran cosquilleo en su estómago.

_-Tranquilo. No es la primera vez que te ve sin camisa.-_

Razonó en su mente, pasando la prenda por arriba de su pecho para después quitársela y dejarle el torso descubierto. No importaba si lo que pensaba era verdad, en esta ocasión se sentía más consciente, aún cuando no debía.

Se sentó sobre la camilla y esperó a que el mayor tomara asiento en frente de él y empezara con la revisión.

Sentía su corazón palpitar bastante fuerte, y al sentir el estetoscopio sobre su pecho lo empeoró; no era solamente la herramienta, sino que también sentía la mano que lo sostenía.

-"Respira hondo y profundo."-

Sebastian intentaba tranquilizarse mientras le hacía caso al susodicho doctor, puesto que temía que Ash se diera cuenta de que su ritmo cardiaco era bastante evidente. ¿Ash sabía que era él el causante de ese palpitar tan acelerado? Sentía esa mano cambiar de posición, pero nunca se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos; sabía lo que encontraría y eso solamente empeoraría la situación.

Permanecieron en silencio, Ash tomándose su tiempo en revisar al menor, mientras este permanecía inmóvil y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Te pongo incómodo?"-

Rió el mayor, distrayéndolo de su concentración. Sebastian bufó, arqueando la ceja.

-Un poco…-

-"Me alegra."-

-…Idiota.-

Musitó entre suspiros, nuevamente cerrando sus ojos escarlatas para concentrarse en otra cosa. Al menos, eso intentó, puesto que la campana fue retirada de su pecho, haciendo que el pelinegro entreabriera los ojos un poco, extrañado del por qué la había retirado; pero antes de que pudiese preguntar sintió el roce de unos dedos por su espina dorsal, el movimiento bastante sensual que el menor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido como reflejo, arqueando la espalda un poco hacia atrás. Sebastian juntó sus piernas, presionándolas entre sí para abstenerse de gemir nuevamente.

Aquella caricia, específicamente en esa parte de su cuerpo, no la había previsto, y al escuchar una pequeña risa no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-"Disculpa, no pude contenerme."-

Ash sonrió, guiñándole al pelinegro.

-Pero qué rayos _Ah—Ash_…-

Nuevamente sintió escalofríos por su cuerpo, reaccionando ante el roce del mayor de una manera bastante provocativa, algo que el pelinegro no pudo evitar.

-"Igual que un gato."-

-C—Cállate…-

Odiaba los hospitales.

Odiaba los doctores.

Odiaba a Ash Landers.


	14. Cuidados

**xiv. Cuidados**

Deja vú nuevamente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto de esa manera, la única diferencia era que no se desapareció de repente. Michaelis lo veía cada vez más cansado, sus ojeras cada vez más grandes y los bostezos mucho más evidentes. Estaba exhausto, y todo por esa tesis que ya llevaba meses escribiendo. El pelinegro evitaba causarle molestias, a veces, tratando de facilitarle el peso que cargaba por medio de callar cuando necesitaba ayuda en cierta tarea o proyecto, o cuando el menor tenía tiempo libre evitaba llamar a Landers para que pasaran el tiempo un rato juntos.

Porque sabía que aceptaría.

No importaba que tan cansado estuviera, el mayor siempre procuraba hacer espacio para el pelinegro. Uno pensaría que todo iba bien, pero Sebastian veía lo cansado que estaba su ángel, puesto que no importara las veces que lo negara y mostrara lo contrario, era humano al fin de cuentas y hasta Ash Landers tenía sus límites.

Suspiró con pesadez, la bolsa y café que llevaba consigo fueron apretados con fuerza mientras miraba el gran letrero del edificio de biblioteca. Sabía que estaba ahí dentro, seguramente aún escribiendo esa mentada tesis que pronto sería entregada. Jamás se lo diría al mayor, pero el pelinegro odiaba tal escrito con todo el alma, por el simple hecho de perjudicarle la salud y bienestar de ese hombre; Ash no se merecía tal tortura ante los ojos de Sebastian.

-Bien…aquí vamos.-

Entró por esas grandes e intimidantes puertas que le llevarían dentro, sabiendo que no habría problema el entrar con alimentos; era para una buena causa después de todo. Ya dentro de las instalaciones buscó a un punto blanco, algo fácil puesto que a esas horas no habría nadie; su predicción acertada al encontrar al mayor en una de las mesas hasta el fondo, la única con la luz prendida. Más de cerca, el ángel estaba concentrado en la pantalla, sus manos ocupadas tecleando lo que el menor supuso ser la mentada tesis.

-Ash…-

Seguía tecleando el hombre, la pequeña sonrisa que se había postrado en los labios de Michaelis fue decayendo poco a poco; no quería que le ignorara, y bien sabía que sí le había escuchado.

-Ash.-

Insistió, al fin obteniendo que esos orbes violetas le miraran. Sintió su corazón dar un brinco de lo inesperado que fue el contacto, pero Sebastian hizo lo mejor para tranquilizarse.

-"Dime, Sebastian."-

Esa voz tan dulce y esa sonrisa, a veces el menor no sabía cómo lograba mantenerse tan perfecto aún estando tan cansado. El pelinegro lo miró atentamente, observando las facciones de su cara para solo encontrar rastros de cansancio y desvelo, hasta podía apostar todo un brazo a que no había comido en todo el día.

-Te ves pésimo.-

¿Así, o más directo?

No lo pudo evitar. Sebastian tenía que hacérselo saber, porque en verdad, en verdad se veía pésimo.

-¿No eres tú el que siempre me dice que me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio y que debo descansar? Deberías verte en un espejo.-

La cara del ángel gritaba que necesitaba dormir, el descansar y poder recuperar horas de sueño. Sebastian no sabía qué tanto hizo ese hombre para que hubiera quedado en ese estado, pero debió ser algo demasiado extremista, no quería dejarlo así.

-"Sebastian…"-

El menor ignoraba el hecho de estar sacándolo de quicio, estando bastante entrado en hacer que ese hombre descansara, sus intenciones sinceramente buenas, aunque quizá no las había expresado de la mejor manera…o en el mejor momento.

-"Vete."-

Esa palabra le hizo romper toda cadena de pensamientos que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, su mirada perpleja ante la repentina exclamación de su ex tutor. ¿Que se fuera? Era casi como escuchar un "Lárgate", igual de hiriente.

-¿Por qué? Te quería entr— -

-"No me interesa, estoy ocupado."-

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. Michaelis mordió su labio inferior ante la seriedad que había utilizado el mayor. No le interesaba, eso había escuchado. Sintió un enojo, pero mucho más se sintió como un gran estúpido por haber pensado en la idea de querer ayudarlo. Ash le había dado directamente en su dignidad.

_-Estúpido.-_

-"No estoy de humor, así que vete, no quiero discutir, ¿quieres?"-

_-Idiota.-_

-Bien, entonces botaré esto al basurero.-

_-Imbécil.-_

Cerró los ojos y se levantó de la silla, mirando a esa persona por última vez y dirigirse al bote de basura más cercano; dejó caer la bolsa y el vaso sin pensarlo dos veces, bastante herido como para importarle ya si se arrepentiría o no, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Se dirigió a la salida sin atreverse a volver a mirar al mayor, estaba lo bastante enfurecido y aunque le mostrara una cara de rabia y molestia seguramente Ash no la percibiría, de lo concentrado que estaba con ese maldito escrito.

-Idiota…-

Rechinó los dientes, sus manos hechas puños que eran apretados con fuerza hasta hacerlos temblar. Había ido con él con el propósito de ayudarle, pero ¿así se lo agradecía? No sabía qué hacer con ese hombre, era el colmo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo y fuerte suspiro de desesperación, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar las palabras de ese hombre; aún le dolían.

En eso escuchó un gran sonido, como si algo hubiese hecho impacto con algo sólido y bastante duro. El menor detuvo sus pasos y giró su cuerpo para ver lo que había pasado, solo para que sus orbes escarlatas se agrandaran al ver un cuerpo familiar en el suelo.

-¡Ash!-

Se regresó, rápidamente tirándose al suelo a lado del hombre caído, al parecer se había desmayado. Sebastian se alarmó, tomando al mayor de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente.

-Ash…Ash…Despierta…estúpido…-

Pero era en vano.

Le temblaban las manos, y al querer gritar por ayuda se daba cuenta de que estaban solos. Mentó entre dientes y miró a su ex tutor aún en el suelo. Si lo dejaba ahí moriría de frío, por así decirlo, y necesitaba asegurarse de que no se había lastimado la cabeza.

-Mierda…-

Chasqueó la lengua ante su mala suerte y jaló los brazos del mayor hacia sí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para colocarlo en su espalda; tendría que cuidarlo.

Después de unos buenos minutos, logró cargar al mayor en su espalda hacia su habitación, puesto que era la más cercana y no tenía la llave de la habitación de Ash, por lo que no quería arriesgarse ante la posibilidad si estaba abierto o no ese cuarto.

Lo recostó sobre su cama al llegar, soltando un suspiro de lo cansado que fue el trasladar el cuerpo; no pudiendo evitar sonreír con amargura ante esa ocurrencia. Su compañero felino hizo presencia y se subió a la cama, acurrucándose sobre el estómago del inconsciente.

-Cuídalo bien. Ya regreso.-

Sebastian le indicó al felino, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Tenía que ir por las cosas por el mayor, puesto que al despertar seguramente le daría todo un infierno si se enteraba de que las dejó desatendidas.


	15. Enfermero

**xv. Enfermero**

No sería el primero.

Aún así…

_-¿Por qué mi corazón no para de latir?-_

El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria. Se había dedicado a cuidar personalmente al ángel durmiente sobre su cama durante toda la noche; casi no había dormido, especialmente con los cuidados del felino más su tarea. Observó cómo el gato dormía aún sobre el pecho del mayor, este aún inconsciente; si no despertaba pronto tendría que faltar a clases.

Suspiró y acarició al animal suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Era curioso cómo se había encariñado con el mayor después de haberle visto tan solo una vez, y al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente sobre Ash era bastante tierno.

-Dudo que quieras regresar a tu cama…-

Rió suavemente, retirando la mano para levantarse de su lugar; tenía que cambiarle la tela de la frente del mayor. Sebastian se dirigió al baño y la dejó remojar en agua fría, viendo su reflejo por unos momentos mientras esperaba; podía ver sus ojeras, pero no se podían comparar con las de Ash, definitivamente. El menor suspiró y cerró la llave para luego exprimir la toalla y salir de ese pequeño cuarto.

Tomando asiento, le colocó la tela húmeda sobre su frente nuevamente, el mayor atrapándole la muñeca como reflejo. Michaelis tragó con pesadez mientras esperaba a que despertara completamente, su muñeca aún agarrada; era algo incómodo, su circulación siendo cortada, pero no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno.

-Despertaste.-

Fue más una declaración que nada, sus ojos sobre el ángel que lentamente abría los ojos y los enfocaba sobre el menor; parecía confundido, quizá alterado, y aún así el menor intentando sonreír suavemente.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-

Al fin le había liberado la mano.

-Te desmayaste.-

Michaelis se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al escritorio, regresando con una botella de agua y un vaso para verter el líquido en este.

-Y antes de que lo preguntes, tus cosas están sobre el escritorio. Me aseguré de salvar tu tesis; tres veces.-

La voz del menor sonaba seria, este haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar alguna señal de entusiasmo o alivio, puesto que la última vez que hablaron no habían salido en buenos términos. Omitió mencionar la parte de que había leído el escrito rápidamente, obviamente quedando estupefacto por lo perfecto que estaba; no quería aumentarle el ego.

-"…Gracias."-

El pelinegro asentó la cabeza mientras observaba cómo el gato ronroneaba, ahora acostado sobre el colchón, pero aún cerca de Ash; Sebastian sonrió débilmente.

-"¿Q—Qué horas son?"-

Enfocó su mirada en el mayor, una mueca de molestia y angustia bastante evidente en su rostro.

-Es la hora de que descanses.-

-"Sebastian…"-

-No, Ash. Necesitas descansar, ya estás en tus límites.-

Aún si el mayor le gritara, le mentara o intentara levantarse Sebastian no se lo permitiría, siendo lo bastante necio. Sabía que Ash era mucho más fuerte que él, pero eso no le impediría internarlo.

-Lo _necesitas_. El trabajo puede esperar un día o dos…-

Insistió, frunciendo el ceño. No quería que algo peor le pasara, era el colmo que el mayor había permitido descuidarse hasta llegar al límite, esa mentada tesis sería su perdición.

-…Por favor.-

Sebastian agachó la mirada una vez que sintió sus mejillas arder. Solamente su ángel le hacía sentir así, y era el colmo por permitirlo; se sentía tan vulnerable.


	16. Rumores

**xvi. Rumores**

El pelinegro mantuvo la cabeza agachada en su libro todo el tiempo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Desde la mañana estudiantes por todo el campus le habían visto de una manera bastante incómoda que solo le provocaba un malestar enorme. No sabía por qué, puesto que las personas se iban antes de que Sebastian pudiera cuestionarles, hasta Arthur lo estuvo evadiendo durante el día.

La presencia de un segundo se hizo presente, Michaelis aún agachado neciamente.

-"Sebastian…"-

Aquella voz tan dulce suave hizo que el joven alzara sus ojos hasta encontrarse con un par de orbes escarlatas, hermosos por cierto. Sebastian parpadeó, mirando detenidamente a la mujer de rojo que se había sentado en el asiento frente al suyo; estaban en una de las mesas afuera del café del campus.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-

-¿Decirte qué, Angelina?-

Sonaba molesta, y aquella mirada que le daba al pelinegro solamente le confirmaba sus sospechas; Sebastian suspiró con pesadez, cerrando su libro y enfocándose en solamente ella. La doncella no se hizo esperar, sus manos sobre sus piernas vueltas puños y apretados con fuerza.

-"Dime…¿desde cuándo están saliendo?"-

No podía evitar parpadear en confusión, las palabras de Angelina no tenían sentido.

-¿Saliendo?-

-"Han…bueno. Ya han tenido…"-

-¿Tenido _qué_?-

-"Hay rumores, Sebastian. _Grandes_ rumores."-

Michaelis arqueó una ceja, esperando a que la mujer se explicara. Angelina suspiró con fuerza, obviamente molesta de que el pelinegro mostraba cero señales de saber a lo que se refería.

-"Dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto que Ash Landers pasó la noche en tu cuarto?"-

Con que de _eso_ se trataba.

-Sí.-

-"¿En serio?"-

-Se desmayó. No lo iba a dejar ahí tirado y fingir no haberlo visto…-

-"Entonces…¿sí se desmayó?"-

Sebastian miró a la muchacha con extrañeza. Claro que sí. ¿Quién mentiría sobre algo tan delicado como eso? El pelinegro no le encontraba gracia, ni tampoco le gustaba que le estuvieran cuestionando sobre ello.

-Sí, Angelina. A ver. ¿A qué viene todo esto?-

Fue entonces cuando vio aquel rostro tan hermoso afligirse, la joven doncella de rojo mordió sus labios como si estuviera dudando en decirle o no lo siguiente. El pelinegro permaneció un tanto ansioso, no sabía si quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir o no.

-"No…lo sabes, ¿cierto?"-

-Si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntando. ¿Saber _qué_?-

-"Que tú…y Ash Landers…"-

Sebastian sintió sus mejillas arder, sus orbes escarlatas agrandándose ante los tartamudeos que daba la mujer. No sabía si reír o no sobre aquella acusación, aún estando incompleta.

Angelina suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, su mirada preocupada y triste.

-"Dime, Sebastian…¿son amantes?"-

El joven pelinegro no pudo contestar.


	17. Nudos

**xvii. Nudos**

No había nada entre ellos.

Jamás lo hubo.

Aún así, el pelinegro se sentía lo bastante emocional durante los siguientes días. Se habían tomado un tiempo en verse. Su relación era nada más que una simple amistad, por lo que no era como para que el joven estuviera con el pésimo humor del mundo.

_-Entonces, ¿por qué siento como si hubiese cortado con él?-_

Sacudió la cabeza con molestia, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto.

_-Idiota. Entre él y tú no habrá nada. Él mismo lo dijo.-_

Sebastian suspiró y recargó su mejilla izquierda sobre la mano correspondiente, sus ojos sobre el café frío que tenía al frente suyo. Llevaba rato sentado dentro del café del campus, entrado en sus libros y estudios con tal de mantener su mente ocupada, pero esta era mucho más poderosa que la fuerza de voluntad del muchacho. El pelinegro ya había terminado su tarea para el día siguiente y el resto de la semana, hasta había empezado a estudiar de más sobre un examen que estaba bastante seguro que aprobaría; aún así no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para ignorar al mayor.

Tenía que admitir que no le gustaba estar alejado de él por mucho tiempo, pero Ash había dicho específicamente que necesitaban mantener un perfil bajo y evitar encuentros entre sí como lo hacían antes. Era ridículo, pero sabía lo importante que era la reputación del ángel era, y después de todo ya faltaba poco para que se fuera. Sebastian al fin estaría lejos del mayor y viceversa, quizá entonces podría regresar a su vida de antes, el ser como antes; eso por lo menos le tranquilizaba un poco.

-Eres fuerte. Tú puedes…-

Murmuró para sí, su mirada cansada e indiferente mientras le daba vuelta a la página siguiente. Si seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras quizá llegaría a creerlas en algún momento, pero por el momento no estaba teniendo éxito alguno. Su garganta seguía teniendo un nudo que no parecía desaparecer, cada minuto se hacía mucho más molesto y difícil de ignorar.

Sebastian no pudo más.

Cerró su libro de golpe y empezó a guardar sus cosas. No pensaba pasarse ese día, viernes, atascado entre tanto libro y no teniendo resultados positivos, así no era el pelinegro. Pasando una mano por su cabellera oscura, Michaelis tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación. Saldría ese día, buscaría un panorama distinto y se relajaría de todo el estrés que estaba pasando por ese momento.

Necesitaba eliminar aquel nudo en su garganta.

Necesitaba olvidar a Ash.


	18. Distracciones

**xviii. Distracción**

Quería olvidar.

Esos orbes violetas desaparecer de su mente, los quería lejos.

Suaves gemidos se oyeron por la habitación, manos pálidas recorriendo aquel cuerpo caliente con descaro. Michaelis suspiró, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás al llenarse de placer, estaba viviendo la distracción que quería.

-"A—Ah…"-

Sonrió al ver cómo esas mejillas se ruborizaban al morder su piel, su propio miembro regocijando de felicidad al estar dentro de ese cuerpo desnudo y bastante atractivo.

No había contado en terminar así esa noche, pero tampoco le ignoró la invitación a aquella mujer; rostro ruborizado, piel pálida y cabello entre magenta y vino, sus ojos un hermoso color miel. Michaelis postró ambas manos sobre ambas caderas de la mujer, moviendo las suyas al aumentar el ritmo mientras la penetraba.

Se abstenía a mantener las palabras a lo mínimo, solo sonidos de placer y lujuria siendo lo único audible dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Michaelis besó los labios rosados de su compañera, mordiendo y lamiendo el labio inferior para robarle el aliento. Qué le importaba lo que estaba haciendo el mayor, el pelinegro estaba lo bastante ocupado como para prestarle atención; ese hombre había quedado en segundo plano, en la parte más lejana y arrinconada de su mente.

El joven sintió llegar a su punto, dejándose correr dentro de la mujer mientras ella soltaba un grito amortiguado por los labios de Sebastian. Quería evitar ruidos, causar escándalos o algo por el estilo, puesto que era bastante tarde y no eran horas decentes para que un estudiante estuviera haciendo dicha actividad en su habitación. Pero, nuevamente, ¿qué le importaba?

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, los dos jadeantes mientras permanecían aún apegados el uno al otro. Sebastian sonrió complacido con lo que acaba de realizar, al fin haciendo algo estúpido que no le costó bastante trabajo en conseguir. La afortunada era bastante atractiva, la timidez siendo una apariencia superficial que podía engañar a cualquiera a primera vista; Michaelis tuvo suerte esa noche, el haber follado con una mujer bastante activa en cuanto al acto sexual.

La besó con agresividad, sus brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo. No quería dejarla ir tan pronto, aún si ambos habían concordado que lo suyo era solamente algo pasajero. No podía mentir, Sebastian en verdad la había encontrado lo bastante atractiva como para tener una relación bastante abierta, ambos dispuestos a tener sexo cuando el otro lo exigiera; era algo que el pelinegro jamás haría, pero en esos días necesitaría una distracción con tal de evitar pensar en cierto ángel de orbes violetas.

No necesitaba saber la vida de la muchacha, ni ella la de él, solamente necesitaba su cuerpo cuando lo necesitara, y muy grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la dama deseaba lo mismo.

-"Y dime…"-

La voz de su compañera estaba algo cortante, su respiración aún agitada.

-"¿Cómo es que un hombre como tú puede seguir soltero? Estúpida aquella que te dejó…"-

Sebastian rió con amargura, las palabras de ella aún resonando por las paredes de su mente. Solamente le hacían recordar lo que quería evitar.

-No tienes idea…-

Llevó ambas manos sobre el rostro de la dama de orbes color miel y la llevó consigo hasta unir ambos labios en un beso. Quería que se callara, le había dejado claro que lo único que quería era tener sexo con ella cuando lo necesitara, por el resto del tiempo que Landers caminaría por los pasillos de Oxford.

No necesitaba amor en esos momentos, necesitaba una distracción, y esa mujer estaba dispuesta a darle todo aquello.

Ambos rompieron contacto en cuanto necesitaron aire, sus frentes presionadas entre sí mientras recuperaban el aire.

-Ya basta de perder el tiempo.-

Michaelis movió su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre ella, agachando nuevamente sus labios para marcar su cuello.

-"¿De nuevo? No tienes límites…"-

-La noche es joven aún.-

Gimió el pelinegro, recibiendo una risa divertida de parte de su pareja.

-"Ya. Tanta palabra. ¿Vamos a follar o qué?"-

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que los ánimos del muchacho se subieran de nuevo, con ella sería suficiente; con ella desahogaría toda emoción que contendría durante el día, siendo ella la distracción perfecta.

Sus ojos escarlatas se llenaron de lascivia, mirando aquel cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sudor que solamente le provocó lamerse su labio inferior lentamente.

Sería una noche bastante agitada.


	19. Saciar

**xix. Saciar**

Michaelis procuró seguir adelante, tal y como se lo había propuesto. Seguía con sus estudios, seguía juntándose con sus amigos, y aún mantenía su relación con su amante; le mantenían la mente ocupada hasta terminar el día, por las mañanas la escuela lo llenaba de conocimientos, en la tarde reía entre sus amigos y compañeros, mientras que en la noche se ahogaba en aquel mar de pasión y lujuria que su compañera le daba hasta ambos caer rendidos en la cama.

No era exactamente lo que había planeado para terminar el semestre, así no era como pensaba cerrar con broche de oro tal capítulo; fue bastante improvisado.

Aún así, no dejaba de sentir nuevamente ese vacío, aquel que alguna vez pensó haber llenado nuevamente después de haber recuperado su memoria. Seguía ahí, se había hecho presente desde ya hace un tiempo y no parecía irse. Sebastian ansiaba deshacerse de él, siendo mucho más agresivo y descuidado, sin mencionar exigente, a la hora de tener sexo con su compañera. Nunca se llenaba por completo, la felicidad se esfumaba bastante rápido.

Ahí estaba él, dando fuertes estocadas dentro del cuerpo de ella sin medida alguna, sin importarle que le oyeran a esas horas. Gemidos transformados en gritos, Michaelis simplemente gruñendo con agresividad.

-"A—Ah…Ah…M-Mierda, Sebastian…"-

El pelinegro buscaba esos labios rojizos y les mordía con fuerza, en ciertas ocasiones sacándoles sangre. Esa noche estaba siendo mucho más agresivo con ella al hacerle el amor, los quejidos de la mujer sonando como campanas ante sus oídos. Ambos estaban jadeando, el ritmo de los dos cuerpos siendo bastante rápido hasta hacer la misma cama del estudiante mecerse sin cesar.

-"Hoy…estás bastante animado…"-

Quizá.

-No es suficiente…-

Siseó Sebastian, dándole nuevamente una gran estocada hasta sacarle un grito. No parecía molestarle, el rostro ruborizado de su joven dama mostrando nada más que gestos de placer.

Era probablemente la tercera o cuarta vez que estaban follando esa misma noche, pero los deseos y ansiedades del estudiante de primer año de medicina aún no cesaban. Había reprimido sus sentimientos y emociones por mucho tiempo, ese día siendo mucho más presentes que otros días.

-"¿Qué…te tiene…así?"-

-¿En verdad te interesa?-

El ritmo había cesado, aprovechando para tomar aire y mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-"Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es el sexo. Pero anda…desahoga tus penas."-

Sebastian sonrió con amargura, postrando sus labios sobre el cuello de su querida amante, dándole besos y mordidas hasta dejarle mucho más marcada la piel de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿Una novia?"-

-Ha…-

-"Ah...entonces un _novio_."-

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, su rostro aún escondido. Le había quitado el humor como para hablar. Mordió su cuello, obteniendo un gemido de su parte para después despegarse de ella y mirarle seriamente.

-"Jamás…ah…me había acostado con un gay…"-

-…No hables.-

Prefirió continuar, volver a marearse en nada más que deseo y lujuria. Estaba siendo un estúpido, las palabras de Landers cruzando por su mente, el querer escapar de sus problemas de una manera cobarde.

_-Es tu culpa.-_

Estaba atrapado en ese abismo sin fin por culpa de ese ángel.

-…te odio.-

El rostro de su ex tutor se hizo presente, reemplazando el rostro de la muchacha que estaba follando en aquellos momentos. Solamente se enfureció más, sus acciones siendo mucho más agresivas. Quería que ese hombre sintiera el dolor que él sentía, quería que Ash sufriera tanto como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, estando lo bastante molesto como para darse cuenta que estaba llorando por aquel hombre.

Su ángel.

Esa noche el vacío no sería saciado.


	20. Nada

**xx. Nada**

Se había ido.

Así, como si nada.

Michaelis no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Se lo dijeron apenas hace unas cuantas horas, Ash Landers había abandonado Oxford, terminado y posiblemente jamás volvería a pisar ese campus nuevamente.

Fue como un clic, un empujón necesario para que el pelinegro cayera en un estado de trance, todo sentimiento grande siendo reprimido hasta que nada fuera de ser mostrado por su rostro.

No sintió nada.

Permaneció parado frente a la puerta abierta, sus orbes escarlatas escaneando la habitación vacía que alguna vez fue ocupada por el ángel. Estaba completamente vacía de toda pertenencia de su ex compañero de cuarto. Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin mostrar señales de angustia, molestia o enojo, tampoco felicidad; no sabía qué sentir o cómo sentirse al respecto.

Ash se había ido, lo había dejado solo y a su cuenta. Así no quería terminar.

_-Pero qué estúpido…Jamás empezamos.-_

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, lentamente retrocediendo hasta estar nuevamente en el pasillo que lo llevaría a las afueras del edificio; necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero al salir de ese lugar, paró sus pasos y permaneció inmóvil en frente del edificio de los dormitorios.

¿A dónde ir?

Todo lugar posible que le cruzó por la mente le recordarían al ángel, no exactamente la mejor idea si pensaba olvidarlo; ni su misma habitación era segura. Ya no estaba su querido felino para hacerle compañía, este siendo trasladado a un hogar donde sería mucho más feliz; no podía desquitarse con sexo, su amante no haría acto de presencia hasta mucho más tarde.

Estaba solo.

Tal y como lo fue desde que entró a esa Universidad.

-Como debería ser…-

El joven tenía la mirada agachada, sus ojos posados sobre el suelo mientras intentaba llorar. Quería llorar por ese hombre y por él, sabiendo bien que Ash era lo bastante reservado y orgulloso para hacerlo; quería pensar que el mayor estaba dolido y que también se había ido con las ganas de verlo.

La primera lágrima hizo contacto con el concreto.

-…por ambos.-

Sebastian al fin lo dejó salir, todo sentimiento que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo fue soltado en ese momento, en ese derrame de lágrimas que no parecía detenerse hasta horas después. Estaba con suerte, puesto que no había gente en esos momentos, por lo que el pelinegro lloró sin control alguno, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran su curso.

Lloraría hasta que le doliera la cabeza, hasta que la última gota fuera derramada y nada más quedaría dentro de ese cuerpo y corazón tan frágil. Sebastian lloró con pesadez, ahogándose él mismo entre el mar de sentimientos que ese hombre le causó.

Sería la última vez.

Lloraría hasta dejar ni un solo recuerdo de ese ángel.

Nada.

* * *

**A/N: **Así doy por concluído la tercera parte. Espero les haya gustado...y no me odien por no haber sido un final feliz. Después de esto no sé qué escribiré después o en cuánto tiempo, pero bueno~

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
